split by families
by awesum123
Summary: after living with the malfoys for the past 16 or so years, cassie realises that her true father is sirius black. how will she cope? will she become friends with harry, hermione and ron? will her friendship with draco last?
1. leaving

With a sigh, I turned back one last time to look at the Malfoy's waiting sadly for me to leave. I turned on the spot and the familiar sucking sensation coursed through my body. The last thing I saw was Draco raising his hand in farewell one last time.

I was extremely sad to leave the Malfoy's after 16 years of living with them but I was also excited to finally see my father as he had been in Azkaban for the last 13. I briefly remembered how shocked I was to find out that my father was in fact Sirius Black – an escaped murderer, and how surprisingly happy I was to find out that his name had been cleared ( after all, he had never bothered to keep in touch.)

So it was with this, and all the nasty things that Draco had told me about "Potter, Weasley and Granger", that I stood on the sidewalk in between houses 11 and 13. Now, what was that thing that I was meant to remember again? Oh yeah, _the headquarters of the order of the phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld place, London. _ As soon as I reached the "number 12 Grimmauld place" part a battered door appeared followed quickly by dirty walls and windows.

With a deep breath I stepped inside and got ready to expect the unexpected.


	2. expecting the unexpected

Nothing I had ever experienced could prepare me for what greeted me. A plump women with red hair ( must have been a Weasley) engulfed me into a bear hug while a guy with jet black messy hair and a scar on his forehead ( must be 'potter') shouted up the stairs for Sirius to come down. This set off a portrait shouting out about "mudbloods" and "traitors" in her house and disgracing the Black family. The plump Weasley women finally let me out of the hug and introduced herself as Molly. Sirius stood on the bottom stair staring at me. No pictures could do him justice. He was very handsome with scraggly black hair. I looked down on the ground awkwardly.

"Cassandra" he whispered "My Cassandra."

I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy," I whispered. It was the first time I had ever called someone 'daddy' as Lucius always insisted that I call him by his first name. I now knew why. He held me at arm's length, looking me up and down.

"You have grown so much!" he exclaimed.

It was then that we realised that the portrait had gone silent and no one had pulled the curtains. I turned around and came face to face with a portrait that looked so distinctly like aunty Bellatrix. I instantly knew that I should curtsey or kneel for this portrait so I did.

"Please to meet your acquaintance Mrs…."

"….Black" the portrait replied curtly

"Mrs Black."

"Well, it's nice to have respectful, non- traitorous child in the black family again. You will bring honour to the Black name once again I'm sure" she said, giving me a piercing look.

"Blimey what's gotten into her? What is she going on about?" exclaimed another red head- this time a boy

"I was living with the Malfoy's" I mumbled.

"YOU WERE WHAT?" another 2 (this time identical) red haired boys practically shouted as they came into the room

"Now, now Fred, George, there's no need for that" molly said sternly

"Hi I'm Ginny" said yet another red head (how many were there?) kindly as she came down the stairs. "I'm Ron's brother -who's over there" she continued pointing at the red head who had exclaimed about Mrs Black's peculiar behaviour before.

"And I'm Hermione," said a bushy haired girl who followed Ginny down the stairs. Ah that must be the granger mudblood that Draco was talking about "You'll be sleeping with Ginny and I so we can show you to our room if you want." She said, snapping me out of my retrieve.

"Yeah sure ok then Gra- Hermione. That would be great" I needed to get out of this corridor and fast. I had been here little over 10 minutes and already I was overwhelmed and confused. Some time alone, unpacking, would do me some good.


	3. harry's POV 1

**A/N well I hope your liking it so far. Just to let you know this is my first fan fic so tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. This chapter is set from Harry's POV. Most of the time it will be from Cass's point of view but occasionally I will write in Harry/Ron/Hermione 's POV**

**Harry's POV**

There was something familiar about her voice…. I just couldn't pinpoint exactly what. It was like I had heard it before but I was certain I had never met her- I would've remember her clear, blue eyes and striking figure. I couldn't believe that she had lived with the Malfoy's for the past 16 years- she was more polite than the three of them put together! I mean, even Hermione the most polite of us wouldn't even kneel for a portrait that had just been screaming at the top of her lungs for the last5 minutes. If only Draco would show some of that respect at school!

"Harry, dear, please come and help us get prepared for dinner. " Mrs Weasley called from down the hallway

"Coming" I called back. I had a gut feeling that she was hiding something and I resolved to find out what.


	4. watch my tongue

**Cass's POV**

As I stepped into the dining room for kitchen that evening, not for the first time tonight did I feel that these people were so different from the Malfoy's. Everyone was running around chaotically. And there was lots of chatter and laughter exchanged between them.

I made my way to the table and started to sit when I spotted a map that looked suspiciously like a floor plan of Malfoy manor. I wandered over to have a closer look and saw that all the entrances to the manor were highlighted in red and the secret passage into the manor highlighted in blue. It wasn't hard to guess what they were going to do

"There's no point of trying to get into the manor through the secret passage- it's heavily guarded." I blurted out, not thinking. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Hey how did you read that?" lupin said surprised and a bit suspicious "an invisibility spell was cast on that"

Darn. I'd better be more careful in the future – only someone practising dark magic could have read that without performing a spell.

" um.. The spell must have worn off" I replied quickly.

"Then why can't I see what's written on the piece of paper?" said harry suspiciously.

Oh damm. He's smart I really have to watch what I say from now on.

"Well maybe there was a glitch in the spell… I don't know" I said exasperated.

"Anyway thanks for the hint Cass." Dad said quickly, trying to stop any arguments. Some others (Whose names I couldn't remember) mumbled in agreement.

I glanced over and saw that harry was still looking at me suspiciously. I'd better watch out for him … not that I was really doing anything wrong.

Dinner was an interesting affair for one who was used to formal, fancy dinners which were usually served at the Malfoy's. For one there were no house elves running around serving us. The only one I could spot in this house was a grumpy looking house elf which according to Hermione was called Kreacher. Secondly, there was a lot of chatter and laughter at the dinner table. When you are dining with someone like the dark lord or Bellatrix there tends to be more awkward conversation than laughter. So all in all I was very fascinated by the dinner.

"So cass, you'll be starting at Hogwarts this year instead of going to Durmstrang "dad said when we were eating dessert. I nodded. I had already expected that.

"Does that mean that she will have to go through the sorting hat ceremony too?" asked Ginny.

"I presume so" answered lupin. I looked up in surprise. Draco said that I was pretty much guaranteed a spot in slytherin as I went to Durmstrang.

"Draco said that I would probably be in Slytherin" I protested. I didn't necessarily want to go through a 'sorting hat ceremony'

"Don't say that like it's a good thing" Ron said darkly. "Only dark wizards get put into Slytherin. Gryffindor is where you want to be. Only the bravest and boldest get put into Gryffindor."

"Now, now Ron, don't pressure the poor child into house rivalry before she has even started at Hogwarts" Mr Weasley said sternly but with a twinkle in his eye " although Gryffindor is the best house, may I say so myself."

"Well I still have some unpacking to do. I'd better go." I said, standing up.


	5. a train! seriously?

**Please read and review**

_I was running for her life from something unknown. I could feel its hot breath behind me. _

"_You won't be able to run from me for long" _

"_You will complete this with Draco otherwise your family will die….die….die…."_

I woke with a start. That wasn't the first time I'd had that dream that week. He couldn't somehow be getting into my thoughts….. Could he? No, I was too skilled an occlumens for him to be able to plant a dream into my head…. Still it looked like I was going to have to be on lookout with my thoughts as well. I looked around me. The 2 beds besides me were vacant and neatly made. 2 trunks were packed and ready, near the door.

Oh shit! I completely forgot that I would be starting Hogwarts today. I jumped out of bed and started making everything pack neatly into my bag. Soon there was a procession of socks, quills, parchment and robes all waiting to go into my trunk. Satisfied that everything would be able to pack itself neatly into my bag I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. Downstairs was chaotic as usual…. but I had gotten used to it in the 2 weeks that I had been here.

"Grab some breakfast. We're leaving in an hour" dad said as he rushed around finalising last minute details as to how we were going to get to kings cross. After all, we did have the _famous_ harry potter traveling with us now.

"Remind me why we are going to a train station to go to a wizarding school?" I asked for not the first time in the last couple of days. They replied with the same infuriating answer

"You'll see when we get there."

We arrived at the station at 10:30 giving us 30 minutes to get where ever we needed to go.

"So are you going to tell me why we are at King's Cross now?" I asked impatiently. We had stopped in-between platform 9 and 10.

"Yep because you have to run through that brick wall there to get onto platform 9 ¾ which is where the Hogwarts express will pick us up." Said Fred (or George- I still got mixed.) smirking like they didn't expect me to believe them

"You're kidding me right?" I exclaimed in disbelief "You have to catch a train to school? Why don't you all just disapparate to school?"

"You can disapparate?" now it was there turn to raise their eyebrows.

"Yeah, duh, I've been able to disapparate for years…. Wait can't you?"

"Well you have to be of age to apparate."

"Of age?"

"yeah, when you turn 17 you become of age"

"oh, well at Durmstrang it's different. We start school when we are 6. As well as learning magic, we learn the basics such as reading and writing. At 11 is when we go full time onto magic but we have learnt enough by then to be able to apparate and stuff like that."

"Wow." Ron muttered.

"Well then we've spent enough time dawdling. Who wants to go first." Dad asked, looking at his watch.

"I will!" I said, surprising everyone. I walked up to the wall and leaned in casually. Sure enough, the wall gave way and I slipped unseen to muggles into platform 9 ¾.


	6. first a train and now a hat!

I was nearly knocked off my feet by someone barging into me.

"Cass! How are you? I'm so glad to see you again!" exclaimed Draco.

"Oh hi!" I exclaimed back, hugging him. He didn't even get embarrassed and push me away like he normally would.

"Come and meet my friends" he said dragging me over.

"This is Greg and this is Vincent. This is Blaise and this is Pansy." He introduced, pointing to all of them in turn.

"Hi I'm Cass," I said, introducing myself

"Cass, over here" called out dad

"Oh better go Draco. See you on the um train?"

" hahahhahahah bet you got a kick out of having to board a train to go to school huh?" laughed Draco

"Yeah….. Weird as. Anyway got to go." I ran back to dad.

" yeah?"

"Ok the train is leaving soon. You sure you've got everything?" he said looking a little sad

"Yeah um….." I replied looking at the ground "Well I'll miss you but I'll write to you heaps I promise."

"Will you?" dad said looking immensely relieved.

"Yeah, of course. Did you think that I wouldn't write to you?..." just then a train whistle blew off and hermione grabbed my hand saying

"Hurry up the train is about to leave"

I quickly hugged my dad a goodbye and ran onto the train with Hermione.

I followed Hermione into a carriage but was stopped by Draco before I could get in.

"Come sit with us Cass," he said pulling me away "You don't want to sit with them"

"Says who?" Ron exclaimed angrily "I think she can choose who she wants to with"

"Oh yeah? You seriously think that she would choose you lot over me?" Draco sneered and turned to me.

I looked at them apologetically. "Sorry you guys but I'm going to go sit with Draco"

They looked hurt as I walked off and went to sit with Draco and the other slytherins

I gasped in shock. The castle was magnificent. Even more magnificent than durmstrang. I was led to a waiting hall by a stern looking lady who introduced herself as professor McGonagall.

"Wait here please, miss black while you wait to get sorted." She then walked off and I was swarmed by a bunch of 11 year olds wanting to know who I was and why I was hear. Luckily I had mastered the music charm back in 3rd grade I tuned them out and listened to songs until professor McGonagall led us to the great hall.

I marvelled at its beauty. The ceiling was a lovely starry sky. Oh how I wish I could go outside and star gaze. But no. I was in a room filled many witches and wizards staring at me and wondering who the hell I was. Well I would show them who I was- just not now. And what a shock would they get then. There was a hat on a stool which professor McGonagall went to stand next to. Everyone was staring at it expectantly. Well seriously what did they expect it to do? Sing?

It was then that i got the shock of my life. The hat opened its mouth and actually started singing. Come on?

The crowd burst into applause at the end of the song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and said

"Today we have a new student starting with us today called Miss Cassandra back. She will be starting 6th year. Now I know this is a very unusual circumstance but please make her feel as welcome as she should. Now Cassandra," she said turning to me and a billion eyes turned their attention to me "please step up to the sorting hat."

I nervously walked up to the sorting hat. Sure I was used to attention, just not this much and not when I could possibly make a fool of myself. Was I sure this wasn't a joke?

I sat down and put the hat on my head

_Hmmm let's see another black yes I was wondering when I would see you here. Must say I was surprised when you didn't turn up 6 years ago. Well better late than never .now back to business. Hmmm very cunning I see. Brave, smart, curious a leader and very stubborn. I think either Gryffindor or Slytherin. Now isn't this strange. Don't you have a preference?_

**Humph I don't care which house although I would like to be with Malfoy but seriously a hat choosing my house? Isn't that just a tad lame**

_now my dear this is a very sophisticated system but if you really don't care then I guess that you will be a …._

**A/N gosh well that's a longer chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while…. Stuffs been going on. Well what house should I put Cassie in? Gryffindor or Slytherin? Please review and tell me what house you think she should be in**


	7. hermione's POV

**Hermione's POV**

I must say I was quite disappointed when Cassie walked off with Draco. She seemed like a nice sort of girl. Not the type to hang out with Draco. Harry seems a bit suspicious of her but I think he is being a bit prejudiced. I mean although she has lived with the Malfoy's for the last 16 years she never once called me a mud blood or Ron a blood traitor. I think that is quite an achievement actually. I mean she must have had some very bad influences pushed upon her from growing up in that environment. I would hate it if she we're put in Slytherin. I think that we could be great friends.

**A/N yeah I know a very short chapter but pretty much I wanted to write something but im still unsure on whether the story would work better with her in Gryffindor or Slytherin. A big thanks to all my reviewers u guys keep me motivated and to the rest of u tell me what u think- Gryffindor or Slytherin.**


	8. then i guess you'll be a

**Cass POV**

_Then I guess you will be a …._

"GRYFFINDOR"

He shouted to the crowd. There was a sudden exclamation of noise but not clapping. More like protesting. I didn't need to look to know that it was Draco and the other Slytherins that were protesting.

I saw professor Dumbledore stand up.

"Quiet please everyone!" he didn't shout those words but the effect was the same. Everyone instantly went quiet.

"Thank you. Now please Miss Black, go join our fellow house at the Gryffindor table. "I walked down to the Gryffindor table as thousands of eyes turned to stare at me.

"Now to the rest of you, I assure you that the sorting hat takes into consideration the person's preferences so if miss black really wanted Slytherin there was a good chance that she would have got it." professor Dumbledore continued.

Great, just great. Professor Dumbledore really had to just say that to the crowd didn't he? I daren't look over there as I couldn't bear to see the look of betrayal on Draco's face. But I told the hat I didn't care… but deep down maybe I did want to be in… no how could I think that? I was dark and evil there was no way I could be a Gryffindor. The hat must have just made a mistake. Yeah that was all just a silly mistake from a silly hat.

While all this turmoil was going on in my head everyone around me had started eating. The feast looked absolutely delicious. There was everything you could possibly want. There must be a huge army of house elves working to get all this food prepared.

A guy came up to sit beside ron.

"Hi I'm Neville longbottom." He said shyly. I couldn't help but stare. So this was frank and Alice longbottoms child. Well, he wasn't much compared to them I could certainly see that.

"Hi I'm how were your holidays?"

"They were pretty good. Grandma got me a small greenhouse so I spent most of my holidays in there." he said more confidently, glad that I was talking to him

"So you into herbology?"

"Yeah, love it."

"well I have a couple of books on herbology you might like to borrow."

"Really? That'd be cool thanks!"

Around us everyone was involved in their own conversations. I once again noticed how different this place was to Durmstrang. At Durmstrang there was one "popular" group and at meal times everyone would seat themselves near so that they could hear what the "popular's" were talking about. Sigh, I miss those days when I was in control.

After dinner, professor Dumbledore got up to give a welcome speech and then we all got up to go to bed. I hurried out not wanting to by any chance have to look at Draco but I wasn't quick enough not to get a glance at the utter betrayal on his face.

**A/N yeah so I ended up putting her in Gryffindor. Sorry to anyone who wanted Slytherin but I thought the plot would work out better with Gryffindor. Please review**


	9. my first DADA class

The next day harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville took me around to my classes. Looks like they had forgiven me for going off with Draco on the train yesterday. For that I was glad. I mean I was in there house and I wouldn't want 3 rivals before I had even started! I mainly had the same classes as Hermione as she was the smartest of the four.

After lunch that day we headed over to the DADA rooms. Unfortunately we had DADA with the Slytherins which means that I had to see Draco. I had managed to avoid him so far that day but the look of betrayal on his face kept replaying over and over in my mind.

Severus or professor Snape as I now had to call him was waiting for us in the classroom. I took a seat next to harry before realising too late that Draco was watching me.

"You've had five teachers so far. I believe." Said snape, closing the door and moving to face the classroom from behind the desk.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I'm surprised that so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

"The dark arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like lighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutated and indestructible."

"Whoa, what's with that tone?" Muttered harry, under his breath.

"I dunno… he really likes the dark arts?"

"Potter and black… do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class."

"No sir." I replied quickly

"Not even 2 months and the _famous potter_ has you eating right out of his hand," sneered Draco.

I barely registered that I was standing up

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IM GLAD I WAS PUT IN GYRRINDOR BECAUSE THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU DISCRIMINATING MY FRIENDS MALFOY." Draco gasped in shock. I never called him Malfoy. He made a move towards me.

"EXPELLIARMUS"I yelled

"PROTEGO"

"CONJUNCTICITIS"

All around us Gryffindor's and Slytherin were engaging in fights. Books were flying, ink spilling, spells were shooting everywhere. It was absolute chaos. That is until professor snape banged a book on the table.

"That is quite enough. You should know better than that. Draco, black, you are on detention for the rest of the month and 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for provoking the attack."

"But that's insane! He's the one who started it!" shouted harry.

"That is quite enough Potter. Take a further 10 points from Gryffindor. Black, Draco, please stay behind after class to discuss your detentions. Now hurry up and get this room back in order- without magic granger." He said, directing the last part at Hermione who had taken her wand out.

Everyone set to work without a sound. As soon as class ended everyone left hurriedly.

"Now Draco, black, what do you have to say for yourselves."

"Since when did you call me Black huh? I do have a name you know… its cassie."

"Enough of this insolence Black and I may call you that if I wish. It was wrong for you to provoke Draco and I expect you to apologise. Also, you cannot afford to be fighting with Draco at this time- you have to work together."

"We're you and I in the same classroom just then, because I'm more than certain that Draco started this."

"Miss Black you are pushing it today."

"You know, I can't believe that I spent the holidays defending you and Draco. I can see why everyone hates you 2 so much." With that I stormed out of the classroom


	10. draco's POV

**DRACO POV**

I watched as Cass stormed out of the classroom, wondering how our friendship got to that point of tension. She KNEW I was under a lot of pressure. She KNEW that I needed her now, more than ever. She HEARD the warnings I gave her. But she still went ahead and became best buddies with potter. She still went ahead and drank up all that crap which Dumbledore and his little gang had been feeding her.

And to top all that off she chose GYRFFINDOR over Slytherin. GRYFFINDOR! How could she. I still haven't written to father telling him the _amazing_ news. I don't want to be the messenger. He will find out eventually anyways.

"What are we going to do about her?" sighed professor snape, which brought me back to the dungeons where was still sitting.

"I promised Lucius I would look out for her. And how am I meant to do that when she's blaming us for something we didn't do?"

"ummm… she was blaming us for something? I thought she was just being a potter snob."

"She believes that we are the reason she's having mixed feelings."

"Mixed feelings? How do you get that out of her shouting at us?"

"She's confused. She likes potter and his gang a lot but at the same time she still feels that her loyalty is to you and your family. She's torn."

"And you get this by….?"

"Legilimency. Strong emotions makes the barriers weaken. And you had better be going."

"Yeah … and professor?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for you know… saving my father at the ministry in June … even though it caused cass to find out her true identity."

"No need to thank me… I was only doing my job."

**a/n thanks to elekat for the idea don't proper smiley faces look weird after being so used to those txt ones haha just me being random anyways please review. **


	11. room of requriement

**Cass POV**

I found Hermione, Ron, harry and Neville in the great hall eating lunch.

"I cannot believe those bastards!" I exclaimed, helping myself to some lunch. "Remind me again why I bothered sticking up for them."

"Because your eyes were covered in darkness until we helped you see the light." Joked harry.

"Yeah they must have been."

"So what's Snape making you do for your detention?" asked Ron, his face stuffed with food.

"Oh um…" I suddenly remembered why I had stayed back in the first place. "Well we didn't really get a chance to discuss any form of detention…"

"You're not being bloody serious? You walked out on snape?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow… you're really in for it now." Said harry with awe.

"haha yeah I guess."

"So what do we have next mione?" I asked, turning to Hermione.

"um you and I have a free period. Actually there's something I want to show you."

"Ok sure just let me finish my lunch."

I shoved some food into my mouth and then followed Hermione up to the 7th floor. As we rounded onto a familiar corridor a door appeared. She opened it and motioned for me to go inside. As I stepped inside my feet sunk into the thick, plush carpet. I looked around. Beanbags and hammocks we're scattered across the room. There was a mini bar in one corner and a shelf with various knick knacks in another.

"um mione? Where are we?"

"This is called the room of requirement. Pretty much this is a girl's hideout. Ginny and I hang out here when we've had enough of guys. I thought I might let you in. I'm sure Ginny won't mind."

"Really thanks mione!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "This is epic as."

"Room of requirement… isn't that where harry held his Dumbledore army of something like that."

"Yes the Dumbledore's army was held here. But you see this room can be anything you want or need it to be. Ginny and I wanted it as a way to escape the guys. Harry needed it to teach. So it became that."

"Cool… so if I wished for a new handbag now then would…" I stopped suddenly. A designer handbag appeared in my hands

"Wow… I think I'm going to be hanging out in here often." I said, a grin seeping across my face.

**a/n- well thank you to codla for the heads up on the mistake. **


	12. first detention

"_How could you! You betrayed us. US!We're meant to be your family. We trusted you!" I was pinned against a wall in a dark corridor, panting. _

"_i…i…" I tried to say but was roughly stopped. _

"_no. don't speak. Don't talk. You are no longer part of this family. I don't want to see you EVER again." He shouted. The voice was so familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it. I searched my brain trying to figure out whose voice it was. It was coming to me…. And I felt myself slipping away. No. if I could only just… just wait I need the voice it was …. It was….._

I woke up annoyed. The voice. Argh whose voice was it. I needed to know. But why? It was just a dream. Yep. Just a dream. Nothing I needed to worry about. I tried to convince myself of it but the dream had already put me in a grouchy mood for the rest of the day.

I was walking down to the great hall with Ron, Hermione, harry and Ginny when draco intercepted us. I felt Ron tense up beside me and touched his arm to warn him not to do anything.

"Cassandra, professor Snape says that we are to serve our first detention on Saturday, we are to meet him in his headquarters **( a/n I think that's what it's called) **at 8 pm sharp." Drace said in a very formal tone. I could not detect a trace of yesterday's sneering or his usual friendly tone in his voice. I looked at him closely. He looked paler somehow and had dark circles under his eyes. Hmmm…

"What are you looking at cass?" Draco asked curiously, sounding more like the Draco I used to know.

"Nothing." I replied, probably a bit sharper than I intended.

"Well then stop looking!" draco said, his sneer back

"Well what are you still doing here anyways huh? Go back to your Crabbe and goyle or whatever there called." I asked rudely. Draco stormed off.

That Saturday night I went down to the dungeons with a feeling of dread. I had managed to steer clear of trouble for the rest of the week but now there was nothing I could do to run away. I knocked nervously once on sev's door then stopped.

This was sev we were talking about. He is, or was anyway, as close as an uncle to me. Why should I be nervous about seeing him? But that was before you got put into Gryffindor a little voice in her head said. She pushed it aside. So what I got put into Gryffindor? If they weren't happy with it then they would just have to deal!

I doubted they heard my knock since it was so quiet so without bothering to knock again I walked in. Draco and sev were sitting around a table, their heads bent round a piece of paper. They looked up when they walked in.

"I don't know how the system works at Durmstrang but at Hogwarts we certainly knock before entering. Especially a teachers headquarters." Sev said curtly.

"Well sorry." I said with attitude

" excuse me?" he said horrified.

"I said I was sorry."

"Next time actually bother sounding sincere then. Now," he said turning slightly towards the piece of paper. "Tonight is a perfect opportunity to start on the Dark Lord's plan. Draco has already kindly been to Borgin and Burkes so we just have to work on our side of the plan."

"Yeah. I was thinking of using the cursed necklace at borgin and Burkes," Draco said, with a touch of nerves.

Draco nervous? Strange… this must be taking his toll on him.

"Yeah that's a fantastic idea." I said sarcastically. "I mean like tots Dumbledore is going to want or order a necklace right?

"Well it was just an idea." Draco said defensively

"I bet a 5 year old could come up with a better plan than that." I shot back.

"Well then you think up one if you think your so clever."

"You think that my mind is so twisted that I think up plans to kill our headmaster?"

"Now, now you two. Be nice. After all it is your lives on the line here." Sev said, cutting in as Draco opened his mouth to retort back.

"Well…." I said, considering the situation. "Professor Dumbledore loves wine so we could poison some wine and somehow get it to him…."

Sev looked thoughtful at that.

"I think that both these ideas could work. We just need another ally- Someone who could easily get this stuff to Dumbledore."

"How about rosmerta down at Hogsmede?" Draco asks

"Yeah she's tots going to help us." I snorted

"Can we or can we not perform the imperious curse?" Draco asked, his eyebrow raised.

"oh…." That stunned me for a second as I realised the full implications of the task. " um well I'd better be going…."

"Oh and I'm expecting you to send that letter to father" I heard Draco's voice call as I shut the door behind me.

OH DARN! Lucius would be expecting a letter. What was I going to say? There was no point in holding it off any longer because chances are then he will find out from someone else.

I walked up to the Owlery and picked up a pen.

_Dear Lucius _

_How are you? _

No scratch that.

_Dearest father_

_I hope that you are well and that everything is good._

No. sounds like I'm sucking up to him.

_Lucius_

_I'm in Gryffindor. It wasn't my fault I swear. It was the stupid hat. you see it thought that I should be in Gryffindor but it didn't take my opinion into account._

Nop. All lies.

_Dear Lucius_

_Im in Gryffindor. _

_From _

_Cassie _

There. short, quick, straight to the point.

I tied the letter to my owl, ash. Since I was already there I decided to send a letter to my dad.

_Dad,_

_How's things going? Hogwarts is good. I got put in Gryffindor. Hermione and Ginny are becoming my good friends. Fred and George are in trouble as always. I am really enjoying it here at Hogwarts. I am thinking of trying out for the Quiddich team for the position of chaser. What do you reckon?_

_Lots of love,_

_Cassie. _

**a/n ok im soooooooooo sorry for taking forever to update. Heaps of stuffs happening at the moment and it is all so hectic. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter **


End file.
